1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boat and utility trailers and more particularly, to a boat and utility trailer including an elongated, cylindrical wheel rotatably mounted on the trailer axle between the trailer wheels to support the trailer in soft sand, dirt, mud or the like as the trailer is towed over the soft terrain by a vehicle. In a preferred embodiment the boat and utility trailer is characterized by an elongated, horizontal tongue support or frame provided with a pair of spaced axle supports or brackets, each extending perpendicularly downwardly from the corresponding end of the frame. A fixed axle extends through an axle opening provided in each axle support and a wheel is journalled for rotation on each protruding end of the axle. A pair of wheel hubs are mounted on the axle between the axle supports in spaced relationship with respect to each other and a cylindrical wheel, characterized by an elongated tube having a diameter slightly less than the diameter of the trailer wheels, receives the wheel hubs. A trailer tongue extends forwardly from the frame and is provided on the extending end with a hitch device for attachment to a towing vehicle. A rear tie-down strap may be secured to each axle support and a front tie-down strap may also be provided on the tongue for securing a boat on the frame and tongue, respectively. In another preferred embodiment, the tongue is constructed in multiple segments and may be removed from the frame and disassembled, to facilitate space-efficient storage of the boat trailer when the trailer is not in use. In still another embodiment, a conventional boat winch is mounted on the tongue for securing a boat on the trailer.
One of the problems frequently encountered in towing a boat trailer is that the trailer must be towed over soft terrain such as mud, sand, dirt or the like, in order to reach a suitable boat-launching and/or recovery site located at the edge of a lake or other water body. This frequently results in the trailer wheels sinking and becoming stuck in the mud or sand, increasing the difficulty encountered in towing the boat to or from the launching and/or recovery site. The cylindrical wheel mounted on the boat trailer of this invention has a uniform, elongated, supportive configuration and therefore does not have a tendency to sink and become stuck in soft sand, dirt or mud. Since the cylindrical wheel has a diameter slightly less than the diameter of the trailer wheels, the cylindrical wheel supports the trailer on the surface of the sand, dirt or mud when the trailer wheels begin to sink and bog down in the soft terrain as the trailer is towed by a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various trailers and other devices for carrying boats and the like, are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,332,991, dated Oct. 26, 1943, to Henry L. Commire, describes a "Self-Adjustable Cradle For Boat Trailers" adapted for mounting transversely on a conventional boat trailer to accommodate and support the bottom surface of a boat carried on the trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,861, dated Aug. 1, 1967, to William B. Hoffman, discloses a "Roller Assembly For Boats", in which one or more elongated rollers are adjacently mounted on an axle positioned beneath the boat by vertical struts which are removably secured to the sides of the boat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,809, dated Nov. 13, 1973, to Patrick Carn, details a "Device For Transporting Loads On Uneven or Shifting Ground and Also For Launching Small Boats", characterized by a supporting chassis provided with an adjustable supporting mechanism which can adapt to the conformation of the load to be transported. U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,830, dated May 11, 1976, to Richard H. Hardwick, describes a "Foldable Boat Trailer" which may be collapsed for easy storage or shipment and is adapted for suspending a boat thereunder for transport. U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,346, dated May 25, 1982, to Klemens C. Walters, discloses a "Telescoping Trailer For Boats and the Like", characterized by a trailer main frame and a tongue member extending forwardly from the main frame. At least one sleeve member having a substantially rectangular cross-section is provided on the main frame for slidably receiving the tongue member. A mechanism is located in the sleeve member for reversibly stabilizing the tongue member with respect to the main frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,519, dated Oct. 4, 1983, to Gregory L. Heyser, details a "Boat Trailer Tongue Extender" for removable attachment to the tongue of a boat trailer to enable the launching vehicle to stay away from the uncertain ground located near the edge of a water body. The extender latches into a receptacle permanently installed on the trailer tongue, allowing the attachment or removal of the extender in three steps without the use of tools, bolts or pins. U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,438, dated May 15, 1984, to Arnold R. Dewalk, describes a "Boat Trailer With Improved Aft Support Cradle", characterized by an aft support cradle which pivots relative to an elongated trailer frame in an advantageous manner to assist in boat launching and recovery operations.
It is an object of this invention to provide a boat and utility trailer for carrying a boat or other item or load over paved and unimproved roads, as well as soft sand, mud, dirt or the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a boat and utility trailer including a cylindrical wheel which is rotatably mounted on the trailer axle between the conventional trailer wheels and has a diameter slightly less than the diameter of the conventional trailer wheels, to support the trailer over sand, mud or dirt when the trailer wheels begin to bog down as the trailer is towed over the soft terrain.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a boat and utility trailer including a trailer tongue which may be removed from the trailer frame and disassembled to facilitate space-efficient storage of the trailer.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a boat trailer including a pair of boat supports pivotally mounted on the trailer in adjacent relationship with respect to each other to accommodate the configuration of the bottom of a boat carried on the boat trailer.